


Coming Home [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions, Trickster Gabriel, post-9x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We thought you died!" roars Sam, and his hands shake where they’re pinning Gabriel to the wall of the bunker, a forearm across his throat and palm on his chest. "We saw your corpse, saw the wings- we thought you were dead!”</p><p>    (Vague-ish spoilers for 9x18)</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sparxflame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560614) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/coming%20home.mp3) | **Size:** 4.71 MB | **Duration:** 5min

  
---|---


End file.
